conniving_puffinfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Core
Summary Bill Core is the father of Jeremiah Core, and Kyle Core. He is the husband, and or EX husband, of Mandy Sheer. He is the weak, but loving grandfather, of Antoinette Core, and Jane Core. He hated his wife, and his wife hated him, but she needed prodigies. So she chose someone weak. Biography Early Life Bill traveled to the future, to stick his son's soul into a new vessel, so that he could combat against Mandy Sheer, in the epic battle they'd have in the future. Once Mandy realized what Bill had done, she cut off his head with her alchemic blade. His head was still living. He watched as Mandy murdered his children, hypnotized his granddaughters, and was then killed by Marina, and taken to the future. Bill then died. Season Five His fake spirit was emulated by Mozart, to explain all of the biography above. Season Nine After plenty of antics in The City, Susanne McWince and everybody else is killed, resurrecting EVERYBODY who is evil. Antoinette Core, Jane Core, Jamison Sanderson, David Sanderson, and Mandy Sheer, and after Veronica DeBraeden's death, only Beatrice Mayor remained, and the villains went after HER. Unknowing what to do, she soul swapped for Mozart Sanderson, who then killed many random people, resurrecting Bill Core, Kyle Core, Marina Jensen, Mildred Mayor, Veronica DeBraeden, and Beatrice Mayor. Mozart began to feel evil, as he murdered a ton of random people. Mildred caged him, and they prepped for battling. Suddenly, Mandy and the gang warped in the office to battle. Season Ten Bill tells Kyle that he died, and has come back. Bill then says he cannot hurt his beloved granddaughters, but when they slap him across his face, he loses it on them. They all fight, and right after Mandy drops C4's all over the place, Bill, Kyle, and Mildred, take parachutes out the window, as Jamison, Mandy, and Antoinette run out the front door. This leaves Beatrice and Jane inside, as the entire tower violently erupts, again. All of the heroes and villains rendezvous on the city field, and they continue to fight. Mandy immediately shoots Kyle and Bill to death. Appearance Bill has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). He has very short, pointy hair, and is very nearly bald. He is a tad chubby, and has large shoes. He wears normal clothing, and is voiced (alike Kyle and Jim) by Apple's TTS Voice, Tom. Powers No powers. Weaknesses Anything a normal human would be weak to. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Born in 1897. * Pre Death - Decapitated by Mandy Sheer's Alchemic Sword, but being kept alive for a long time. * Death - Head loses its life upon the disappearance of Mandy's sustaining alchemy. * Emulated Spiritualization - Bill's soul was copied, and emulated by Mozart in the fourth wall. * Emulated Spirit Disappearance - Bill's fake spirit is kicked into oblivion by Mandy Sheer. * Resurrection - Mozart Sanderson resurrects him via soul swap. * Death - Shot to death by Mandy. Trivia * Bill is a pattern seen with Jamison and Susanne's husband... Powerful women marrying weak men. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}